


Getting Acquainted

by Red_Passion



Series: Fictober 2019 [11]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Annoyance, F/F, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Shenzhou Era, USS Shenzhou (Star Trek), Vulcan Culture, interruptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Passion/pseuds/Red_Passion
Summary: Philippa just wants uninterrupted time with her new first officer.





	Getting Acquainted

**Author's Note:**

> For Fictober - Prompt 11 - “It’s not always like this.”

The constant interruptions, by no means serious or urgent, had begun to annoy Philippa. 

“It’s not always like this.” Philippa said with a sigh of disappointment as she looked across her desk at Michael.

Michael was dressed in a newly issued Starfleet uniform, and cut a resplendent figure in the slim fitting navy blue and silver clothes. It was only Michael’s second day on the Shenzou. Now, all Philippa wanted was time alone with her new first officer. To learn more about her, to connect, to see beneath the Vulcan shell to the human side. 

“It would be optimal if interruptions are kept to a minimum.” Michael said. 

“Conditions are not always ideal, but we adapt.” Replied Philippa, a smile creeping across her lips. 

_I know it will be a challenge, but I will crack that Vulcan shell_, Philippa thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a bit late and probably not that well done, but real life got in the way.


End file.
